Hidden Fires
by ctin939
Summary: Post 100 year war story
1. Chapter 1

_*UPDATE - 10/19/14 - Starting up again. Once the original fourteen chapters are revised and updated new content is on the way. It's been a couple years but I woke up missing writing this story and wanted to get back to where I started, but also start fresh so I removed every story I had expect this one; I want to only be working on one at a time from now on. Thanks. Hope you enjoy._

_**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**_

_**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**_

_**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**_

_**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**_

_**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**_

_**Chapter 1: Hidden Fires**_

Another calm normal day of travel and relaxation, while helping see the beginning of the recovery process post war for a world slowly entering a time of peace after such a long period of war for the team of young heroes, with the hundred year war moving more and more into the rearview and reconstruction on the horizon we find the gang riding on top of their trusted air bison friend, Appa, once again.

On top of the large flying bison, they traveled and traveled between the towns, villages, cities, and almost everything in between, as they looked, oversaw, and helped the world put itself back together along with it's citizens; along with joining in on the celebrations that seemed to follow the group everywhere they seemed to go after the war.

"Aang we could really use a break, I mean the war ended a couple months ago; we shouldn't have to keep traveling like this," Sokka complained to the young avatar while he, Toph, and Katara were sitting on the saddle of the flying sky bison with the Airbender manning the bison's reins,"All in favor of a break."

"Yeah Twinkle Toes he's right," Toph began, her voice straining to suppress a laugh as she cut off the young water tribe warrior before he got to begin one of his rants about how his ideas being ignored and underrated,"And that's pretty rare from him."

Aang turned to the group, smiling back at his group of friends,"You're right Sokka," Aang announced to a proud Sokka before rubbing the back of his neck in a unsure fashion,"But where should we go?"

"We should have a get together," Katara quickly added finally adding her input to her brother's idea, looking around the group waiting for agreeing expressions to dawn upon them,"With the all the others, it's been forever since we've all seen each other and we haven't really had a chance to truly just relax yet and this would be the perfect reason to do just that."

"Yeah I like the sound of that," Toph started with an excitement coming across her,"It'd be fun and ole Toph could use some nice down time, all this flying is driving me crazy."

"But where is the question," Sokka added in philosophical way stroking his chin as if he was still wearing his old fake beard,"This is way more than a simple break, if we're going to do it we got to do it right."

"Well," Katara began going into thought,"What about Zuko's royal palace in the Fire Nation?"

"That's a little too far for everyone little sis," Sokka replied with a smirk ready to reveal his latest self proclaimed great idea,"But don't worry, as always I have an idea."

"What is it Sokka?" Aang asked still trying to rack up an idea on his own,"You seem to be on a roll right now."

"Kyoshi Island!" Sokka yelled to the rest of Team Avatar,"We happen to know a nice group of people who run an inn incase you guys forgot."

"Then it's set" Katara smiled at her brother's almost out of character logical thinking,"I'll write everyone and let them know!"

"Next stop Kyoshi Island," Aang and Toph said at the same time, earning a laugh from the two water tribe siblings and earning a grunt of agreement from the flying bison.

_**That night on the way to Kyoshi Island**_

"Hey Sokka can I ask you something?" the young Avatar asked as he sat bending the clouds around them to pass time,"What ever happened with you and Suki?"

"We broke up," Sokka replied shortly and quickly as he looked out into the dark night sky.

"Well why?" Aang asked looking over to his friend, he knew he wasn't good at talking about these type of things but he felt it was the right thing to ask Sokka at the moment.

Sokka slowly turned his head towards Aang before sighing,"Because we never really get to see each other anymore, it's kind of complicated Aang," he turned his head back to the open night sky before continuing,"And it wouldn't matter anyway, I already moved on I hope she did too," Sokka finished with an almost pouting expression visible on his face.

Aang being not really sure on how to keep the conversation flowing just shrugged his shoulders and stared into the swirling clouds motions as he gave his wrist a slight twirling motion, it reminded him of live before the war and how easy going and how much fun he had with other airbenders, but reminiscing was cut short as Sokka started speaking again,"I don't know this vacation might help to be honest," Sokka said with a tone of hope,"It could bring us together and I miss having everyone around."

"Yeah it should be really fun," Aang said giving a reassuring smile as he broke from his thoughts somewhat glad Sokka was the one to keep the talk going.

"Aang you should know by now when I'm around fun is never ending," Sokka replied flashing a grateful grin before yawning and laying back down to sleep.

Aang only laughed as he turned back to facing in the same direction as Appa as the bison continued the flight to Kyoshi Island. Aang then decided he would join the others soon as he started yawning saying a quick goodnight to his old friend Appa before closing his eyes.

_**The next morning upon arrival on Kyoshi Island**_

After a long night of flying Appa landed on a large flat open field of grass on the Earth Kingdom island and let out a loud half roar half yawn to awaken the passengers he carried throughout the night. One by one they got off, Sokka being the last rider off of the bison ended up getting somewhat tossed off by Appa's slight shaking to hurry them up. The flying bison was ready to eat and sleep, two of it's favorite things to do.

The gang quickly went about their morning duties and gathered their things after everyone was done so they could make their way to the inn and get situated.

"Appa you and Momo can stay here and hang out, this field has a lot of things for you two to eat so be good ok," Aang directed to the two getting a roar from Appa and some chattering sounds from Momo,"We're just going to the inn go there when you guys are done."

"Alright let's get going!" Katara announced as she had the letters in hand for everyone ready to be sent out on the way to meet up with Suki and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors.

The group walked into town browsing rather slowly taking everything in, stopping at almost every little shop and food cart as Katara sent out all of the letters she wrote to their friends not on the island, they then headed to the inn the Kyoshi Warriors ran that they opened after the war to stay busy without the constant threat of danger.

"There it is!" Aang said with an obvious excitement in his voice, pointing at the wooden inn in the near distance.

"Wow it's pretty big," Toph said surprised feeling the Inn threw the ground,"Kyoshi Warriors must really have a lot of free time with there being no war now."

The group continued towards the inn, reaching the door with Katara, Toph, Aang, and Sokka in line as they began to enter.

"Katara? Toph? Aang?" Suki gasped as she saw the three enter, looking up from behind the counter she was sitting at, followed slowly by a fourth,"Sokka?"

_*UPDATE - 10/19/14 - Starting up again. Once the original fourteen chapters are revised and updated new content is on the way. It's been a couple years but I woke up missing writing this story and wanted to get back to where I started, but also start fresh so I removed every story I had expect this one; I want to only be working on one at a time from now on. Thanks. Hope you enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

_*UPDATE__ - 10/19/14 - Starting up again. Once the original fourteen chapters are revised and updated new content is on the way. It's been a couple years but I woke up missing writing this story and wanted to get back to where I started, but also start fresh so I removed every story I had expect this one; I want to only be working on one at a time from now on. Thanks. Hope you enjoy._

**Water. Earth. Fire. Air.**

**Here we were after the long one hundred year war had finally ended.**

**The Avatar wasn't the last airbender, and I made it my mission to find him and study airbending under him.**

**It was truly a transitional time in the world.**

**And we were all ready to push it ahead.**

_**Chapter 2: Hidden Fires**_

_**Fire Nation Royal Palace**_

_**Throne Room**_

Things in the Fire Nation changed greatly as soon as Zuko became Fire Lord, the people were happy, and there was finally a time of peace. Zuko made sure even the royal palace underwent serious changes, making it less dark and more bright how he knew it was supposed to be.

"My lord," one of the royal assistants approached Zuko, who was sitting on his throne,"Everything is set for your trip to Kyoshi Island, the air ship is ready for take off."

"Thank you," Zuko said as he put down a stack of papers he appeared to be reading, his throne no longer had the evil vibe it did under his father's rule it was always well lit with bright flames and often lively with royal workers,"Make sure Lady Mai gets ready by the time we're scheduled to leave for me please."

"She already left last night," the royal assistant nervously grinned as he quickly regained his composure,"She said and I quote, I'm not riding with that jerk I'm leaving right now, my lord."

"Oh well yeah we aren't the best of friends at the moment so that doesn't surprise me," Zuko sighed pressing his thumb and index on his forehead massaging above his brow, "Let's go now we can leave a little earlier if we're not waiting for her."

"Wait my lord," the royal assistant quickly blurted as if he almost forget to mention what he was going to say,"I almost forgot but there's someone here for you sir, a young man saying he needs to speak to the new Fire Lord, we usually wouldn't bother you with this but I think it's something you might want to hear."

"Alright that's fine but it needs to be quick," Zuko answered not really caring about it but trusted his assistant's word,"Send them in, we need to leave soon."

"Right away my lord," the royal assistant said as he left to get the mysterious speaker who requested an audience with the Fire Lord.

A couple minutes later Zuko looked up to the opening doors to the throne room, his assistant was followed in tow by a young tall man with short black hair wearing regular black and red fire nation robes,"Here he is my lord," the royal assistant announced before walking back to the door to give the Fire Lord some space to speak while still being within distance in case the mysterious person were to try anything.

"I really hope you're not wasting my time, who are you?" the on guard Fire Lord asked as he looked at the now bowing young man.

The young man below the throne stood up, amber eyes of the Fire Nation meeting the young Fire Lord's,"My name is Katsu, my lord."

"Go ahead I'm listening," Zuko said patiently waiting as he studied Katsu's features and expression.

"I was born here in the Fire Nation," Katsu began after taking a deep breathe,"Well let me get right to the point, I've heard that you're close allies with the Avatar am I right?"

"Why would that concern you?" Zuko asked standing up with growing suspicion as the young man stayed silent,"You will speak when I ask you a question now tell me"

"I need to see him my lord," Katsu finally answered remaining calm in the presence of the now tense Fire Lord,"He is the supposed last airbender right?"

Zuko's lone eyebrow raised in question,"What do you mean supposed?"

"My lord I sought you out knowing you were one of the only people that could help me get to the Avatar," Katsu reached his hand out before performing a slow rotating motion with his other hand,"The title of last airbender just isn't quite fitting if you ask me."

As soon as Katsu made a slight motion towards the young Fire Lord, Zuko let out a quick powerful flame that seemed to surround Katsu completely before his royal assistant could reach them in a hasty sprint only to be frozen in shock at the sight before him, Katsu had airbended the fire right around himself defending himself from the powerful blast,"Wha wha what it can't be."

"Look my lord I did not come to fight you," Katsu simply shot like what he just did was completely normal,"I need your help."

"You need to explain to me right now what the hell is going on," Zuko raised his voice in disbelief, removing himself from his fighting stance.

"What do you think I was trying to do," Katsu answered back in annoyance,"As you can see I'm an airbender."

"As I was saying, I was born here in the Fire Nation," Katsu started as Zuko only nodded in silent understanding,"My parents were from here as well, my mother a firebender, my father an airbender."

Zuko shook his head in disbelief,"An airbender born in the Fire Nation?"

"Yes, now I'd like to finish," Katsu continued,"My great grandparents left the air temples before the genocide and were lucky enough to survive having to go into hiding, they figured hide where you're least expected, so the Fire Nation it was; they lived the rest of their lives here eventually having a son that could air bend, my grandfather, who married a firebender and also had a son who was able to air bend."

Zuko just stared taking Katsu's explanation in as he sat back down on to his throne,"How did your great grandparents hide their tattoos?"

"They didn't," Katsu answered as the Fire Lord processed the stunning new information,"Only masters had tattoos my lord."

Zuko signaled his assistant who was standing tensely a few feet away from the the two bender's conversation,"Get the air ship ready for one more."

_**Kyoshi Island**_

"Hey Suki," Sokka nervously waved barely raising his arm, the wave never raising above his stomach area,"Long time no see huh?"

"You never change do you?" Suki laughed at the nervous boy now in front of her,"It's good to see you."

"You too Suki," Sokka replied in a much calmer demeanor,"Now who's ready for this vacation to begin?"

"Hey Katara, hey Toph, hey Aang," Suki turned to the others laughing,"It's really good to see all of you guys."

"Yeah we're ready to finally relax for a while," Toph explained as Suki began checking them in.

"Well you picked the perfect time and place," Suki said as she looked up from writing into the inn's log book,"We'll have the inn to ourselves, not a lot of tourist this time of year, do you know when the others will be here?"

"Everyone should be here in a couple of days, I think Zuko already sent his airships for everyone who needed a ride," Katara said after taking a moment to think about it.

"Alright," Aang laughed as he saw Suki finish writing into the log book,"Which room am I in?"

_**On Mai's airship**_

"Lady Mai would you like anything to eat or drink?" the royal flight attendant asked Mai, who was just staring out one of the many windows of the airship,"It's going to be a long trip so we are prepared for pretty much anything you might desire."

"No," Mai replied with a sigh, she was getting annoyed of the attendant bothering her every thirty minutes or so,"I'm fine thank you."

The attendant smiled before walking away, much to Mai's approval.

"Stupid Zuko," Mai thought going back into her bored daze out the window,"We break up and then he wants me to ride with him to Kyoshi Island, I really hope I don't have to deal with him."

Mai just continued her blank stare out of the window, shaking her head before closing her eyes to nap on the long flight ahead of her, the constant sound of flowing air filling the ship as it made it's way to the Earth Kingdom island.

__*UPDATE - 10/19/14 - Starting up again. Once the original fourteen chapters are revised and updated new content is on the way. It's been a couple years but I woke up missing writing this story and wanted to get back to where I started, but also start fresh so I removed every story I had expect this one; I want to only be working on one at a time from now on. Thanks. Hope you enjoy.__


End file.
